falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Homosursussus
Hey, H, you wouldn't happen to be looking for a picture for Charles's page, would you? I saw this picture and it seemed to fit his description pretty well. LMGVagabond 21:27, May 2, 2012 (UTC) *I Love it, the image works on multiple levels. Homosursussus 00:20, May 3, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I saw it and I thought that it looked great for Charles. LMGVagabond 20:42, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Wanted Templates Below is a list of hub templates that I am in the process of creating. If you need a template made for an area add to this list at the bottom please. If you're thinking about expanding into a new area a template is a great way to organize your locations and characters. Template Queue ---- *we could use your help over on the Fallout RP wiki, with out group template if its not too much trouble. CaptainCain (talk) 23:29, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :: Try it now Homosursussus (talk) 04:52, July 15, 2014 (UTC) * Wanted Map Work Below please add any maps that you would like me to work on, with a brief description of what you would like linked. Map Queue ---- *New York City wasteland, CaptainCain (talk) 19:39, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :: Alright I'll need to see the map you had in mind and a list of places you want linked on there. *Map of US with the factions listed on the nation state RP shown (only ones taken by players), Here Is a map.Media:USA_blank_map.jpg and here is a reference map for towns and cities in CaliforniaMedia:cali.png -CaptainCain (talk) 19:28, July 8, 2014 (UTC **We shall have to wait and see which factions are chosen. This will be quite the undertaking, with fanon factions intermixing with canon groups the cartography will not be easy. Homosursussus (talk) 06:38, July 11, 2014 (UTC) **btw are you planning on playing in the RP or no? CaptainCain (talk) 20:07, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Site Layout Discussion I don't mind going with opaque text windows, but it does render the background picture a bit pointless. Could you help find a better one that would fit the now limited space better?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:52, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm not even saying we have to go with this theme, I just needed something that I could read. White text on a light gray busy background is difficult to see. Homosursussus (talk) 18:24, September 11, 2012 (UTC) The New Roleplay Hey man, thanks for throwing your hat in the ring for the new roleplay, if you're up then I'd ask for your help in collaborating on how it'll be set up here. Thanks and tanks again for joining, have a good day, Florida Born 77 (talk) 06:58, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I went ahead and started the roleplay, it's here, make your character and I hope to see you there, have a good one. Florida Born 77 (talk) 07:36, August 24, 2013 (UTC) The Prepetuals I've made some changes, I'd like to see if it is up to snuff. The over the top flag is starting to look annoying.T42 (talk) 01:37, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Blaculas There should probably be a creature page dedicated to the Blaculas. I offer up Four Seasons as a possible habitat in addition to the other, more obvious locales.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:34, May 5, 2014 (UTC) What is a Blacula? Thats from Venture Brothers right? CaptainCain (talk) 10:14, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Blaculas predate the Venture Brothers by a considerable amount of time. They're a ancient supernatural race of empowered minority bloodsuckers. Homosursussus (talk) 14:41, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :For the purposes of this fanon they are post war mutants like the Family from Fallout 3.- 15:33, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :Well Okay than. Still I do enjoy the venture bros references in the pages about the various blacula slayers. CaptainCain (talk) 17:07, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Author Box Hello Homosursussus, I've noticed on some authors articles they have boxes at the bottom of their pages that have their names and the usual, please contact this author for any edits to be made to this article. How does one make these? Is it coded in? A template? What? CaptainCain (talk) 10:38, June 28, 2014 (UTC) : Its a mixture of both, the box Viva uses for example is coded in. The box you see at the bottom of my profile page is a template. If you look at the bottom of Pirata you could just take that code and fill your name in. : For my template request, just make it look like what Vivaporius has on Pirata. CaptainCain (talk) 17:56, June 29, 2014 (UTC) ::: http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:CaptainCain ::: Thank you very much for the author's box, its a great asset now No longer will I have to use the half assed signature I have at the bottom of most my pages, thank you again. CaptainCain (talk) 21:12, June 30, 2014 (UTC) An invitation from CaptainCain I invite you to visit the Freedom of the Sea Society page and make your own unique sailor in the Notable sailor section, I'm looking forward to reading your post should you decide to accept my offer. You would be joining T42 and Walrus on that page. CaptainCain (talk) 21:43, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Music template How do you use this again? CaptainCain (talk) 13:49, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Please stop trolling me with those categories.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:53, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Could you tell me what's up with this? (removed link)--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:20, July 13, 2014 (UTC) : I was tinkering and trying to figure out how badges work on the wiki. The interface was a bit confusing for me but I think I achieved a basic grasp of the concept. Afterwards the images were deleted and the badges left disabled. Homosursussus (talk) 15:28, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay thanks. Let me know if you want to add more badges. The canon wiki has all kinds, maybe we care to emulate them.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:25, July 14, 2014 (UTC) My articles I was informed that my articles on the Morgan Family had been put up for adoption, and you were the new editor for them. I went around renaming them and returning them to their previous states before I was told that it was no blatant vandalism, but just a new adoptive editor. Sorry about that, but I wish I was at least informed of the decision before someone began rewriting my articles. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:24, July 14, 2014 (UTC) : Well you haven't done anything that can't be set back so we're all good man. Take care. Homosursussus (talk) 05:02, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ::: Well that's the problem. I wanted to get my articles back, which is why I came here to talk to you. I returned to the wiki and my hard work has been "blackified" (in a bad way). Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:36, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Well I can see how that can be frustrating, but I'm sure with time you will come to cope with the changes. I wish you luck in your future endevors. Homosursussus (talk) 15:38, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Well that's the problem. My permission for the changes was never acquired, and I'm not happy with my work being altered by anyone. Is there no way for you to simply create a new article for your group rather than just take mine? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:41, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Don't worry about the past, instead look ahead to future accomplishments. Your best work lays in front of you Viva. You only need to reach out and grab it. Homosursussus (talk) 15:49, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, that doesn't help. I don't care about Chelan, or that other city. I just want the Morgan Family and Elysium back. I want to work on and finish what I still have, rather than start anew. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:52, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Apologize for my behavior in chat. It was uncalled for and disrespectful. I disagree with your accusations, and believe that they have no bearing on the issues of the recent past, given that they were for a set of completely different problems in 2011. So I will take your advice and look forward instead on what was. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:50, July 15, 2014 (UTC)